


Mengawhy, Oh, Mengawhy

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble Sequence, M/M, Nohebi, Nohebi Shenanigans, Randomness, Rare Pairings
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 17:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13346160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: “Kuguri? Kuguri? Kau bisa mendengarku ‘kan?”Mata Kuguri terbuka, perlahan. “…Numai-san…”Setelahnya, matanya kembali terpejam.Teriakan histeris pun kembali berkumandang.Kuguri pingsan. Numai menghilang. Ponsel Numai hilang di jalan.Ah, keseharian tim voli putra Nohebi...





	1. Krisis di Nohebi!

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:**  
>  \- NumaKugu. Adakah yang mau ikut saya tarik ke kapal ini?  
> \- Kuguri, nak, _mengawhy_.
> 
> **Disclaimer:**  
>  \- Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi

**(1)**

Kuguri yang tidak semangat, baik saat di luar lapangan maupun saat latihan, adalah pemandangan biasa bagi para anggota klub voli putra Nohebi. Bukan dalam artian lemas, seperti lemasnya 5L—lemas, letih, lesu, lunglai, maupun satu lagi yang penulis lupa apa (lelahkah?). Bukan yang seperti itu. ‘Tidak semangat’ di sini berarti tidak sesemangat pelatih Omizu; hanya dalam artian ‘biasa-biasa saja’-nya orang normal. Ekspresi wajah Kuguri biasanya pun termasuk datar, meski tidak sedatar Hiroo.

 

Intinya, Kuguri yang terlihat tidak semangat di luar lapangan itu adalah hal lumrah bagi rekan setimnya.

 

Namun untuk hari ini, ke-tidak semangat-an Kuguri itu, entah kenapa terlihat lebih parah dari biasanya. Kalau menurut diagnosa Hiroo, selaku petugas kesehatan kelas(nya), “Udah masuk lemasnya 5L ini.”

 

Sakijima dipastikan segera menghambur ke arah Kuguri setelah mendengarnya.

 

Sementara Sakijima mencecari Kuguri dengan berbagai pertanyaan khas ibu-ibu khawatiran (“Udah makan? Belum makan? Lupa makan? _Malas_ makan? Kuguri, aku tahu kamu emang lumayan malas dan enggak begitu antusias tiap waktu, tapi tolonglah ya jangan sampai sebegitunya—“), Daishou menatap Hiroo dengan penuh kecurigaan. Ia baru akan mendiskusikan kecurigaannya tersebut dengan Hiroo, namun kemudian Sakijima berteriak histeris.

 

Saat Daishou menoleh, Sakijima sudah terduduk dengan Kuguri yang _pingsan_ di pangkuannya.

 

Tanpa buang waktu lagi, Daishou segera lari menuju ruang guru, sementara Hiroo dan anggota lainnya mengerumuni Sakijima dan Kuguri (yang pingsan).

* * *

**(2)**

Daishou kembali tak berapa lama kemudian. Pelatih Omizu malah lebih dulu memasuki gedung olahraga, dengan kotak P3K berukuran sedang dan kantong hitam berisi makanan digenggam erat di tangan. Keduanya panik, tentu saja. Seseorang tidak makan siang tetapi nekat ikut latihan sore bukan hal yang lumrah ditemui, ‘kan?

 

Melihat keduanya datang, Akama dan Seguro mengisyaratkan anggota lain untuk minggir dan menyediakan ruang untuk sang Pelatih dan Kapten.

 

Napas Kuguri tersengal. Mukanya tidak terlalu pucat, tapi ekspresinya terlihat… menderita?

 

“Kuguri? Kuguri? Kau bisa mendengarku ‘kan?”

 

Pertanyaan sang Pelatih dijawab dengan lenguhan singkat. Mata Kuguri terbuka, perlahan.

 

Mereka menyangka Kuguri akan bertanya, “Dimana ini?”, seperti yang biasa mereka lihat di beberapa media (televisi, novel, komik—apapun itu). Mereka menyangka Kuguri _mungkin_ akan berkata, “Aku lapar…” mengingat kondisinya saat itu. Kemungkinan lain yang terlintas di benak mereka adalah pertanyaan soal waktu, tetapi yang terucap oleh Kuguri malah—

 

“…Numai-san…”

 

Setelahnya, matanya kembali terpejam.

 

Teriakan histeris pun kembali berkumandang.

* * *

**(3)**

Selama seminggu ini, Numai ijin pergi mengunjungi neneknya yang sakit. Daishou lupa di mana, tetapi yang pasti, _bukan_ di Tokyo maupun sekitarnya. “Daerah Kansai—Osaka kalau enggak salah,” gumamnya, setengah panik setengah frustasi. Hiroo berdecak kesal, satu tangan mengutak-atik ponsel. “Kutelepon enggak dijawab. Dia lupa bawa _charger_ atau gimana?”

 

“Tapi katanya dia pulangnya kemarin ‘kan? Berarti harusnya hari ini udah sampai,” Takachiho ikut menimbrung. Di sebelahnya, masih sambil memangku kepala adik kelasnya yang terbaring pingsan, Sakijima mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri karena sebal. “Seharian ini dia enggak kelihatan sama sekali di kelas!” geram sang Setter, sebal bercampur lelah setengah mati.

 

Sementara anggota kelas tiga sibuk mendiskusikan kemana perginya sang Ace tim mereka, pandangan Akama tertuju pada pintu masuk.

 

Lebih tepatnya, pada sosok yang baru selesai mengganti sepatu di sana, yang di sebelahnya ada dua tas belanja berukuran besar.

 

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari si sosok yang baru datang, Akama menarik lengan kaos Seguro.

 

“Itu _Numai-san_ , ‘kan?”

 

Tepat setelah Akama berkata demikian, Numai—yang baru datang sambil menenteng dua tas belanja berukuran besar—menghampiri mereka sambil berkata, “Osu!” dengan semangat.

 

Kompak, Hiroo dan Daishou segera ambil langkah panjang dan menarik si Tersangka ke tempat kejadian perkara.

* * *

**(4)**

“Numai, aku yakin kamu baru aja pulang dari kunjungan ke rumah Nenek tapi—“ Pelatih Omizu menarik napas dalam-dalam. “—sebelum atau pas kamu lagi di sana, Kuguri kamu apain sampai pingsan begini sekarang, Numai?!”

 

Numai membatalkan niatnya untuk protes. Atensinya malah terfokus pada sosok Kuguri yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di lantai. Dengan wajah horor, ia mematung di tempat dan berkata, “ _What the_ —Kuguri _pingsan_?”

 

Daishou _facepalm_. Hiroo memutar bola mata.

 

Mulai detik itu juga, Daishou bertekad untuk melarang Mika-chan meminjamkan _shojo manga_ koleksinya pada Numai—tak peduli jika stres menghadapi ujian akhir adalah alasan utamanya.

* * *

**(5)**

“Jadi, Kuguri pingsan karena enggak makan siang, tapi tetap ikut latihan sore.”

 

Pelatih Omizu mengangguk dua kali.

 

“Terus, waktu dia pingsan, bukannya nanya dia dimana atau jam berapa atau apa. Dia malah nyebut nama _ku_.”

 

Kali ini, Sakijima ikut mengangguk.

 

“Dan karena itu, kalian langsung ngira aku ngelakuin hal yang enggak pantes ke dia, sampai aku digeret ke sini kayak napi sama dua orang ini.” Jari telunjuk Numai diarahkan pada Hiroo dan Daishou yang ada di belakangnya. Menanggapi pernyataan itu, Pelatih Omizu dan Sakijima kembali mengangguk bersama-sama, kali ini sampai empat kali.

 

Numai mengerang sambil memijat dahi. “Aku ngilang seminggu dia udah kayak gini, tahun depan gimana ini…”

 

“Kalau kamu enggak lupa bawa _charger_ untuk kesekian kalinya, mungkin dia enggak bakal lemas gitu,” Hiroo menyahuti. Pandangan menuduhnya dibalas Numai dengan tatapan bingung. “Lupa bawa _charger_? Aku malah bawa _charger_ , tapi enggak bawa HP-nya.”

 

Hening menyeruak.

 

Sebelum rekan-rekannya sempat menerjangnya dan melakukan tindak kekerasan padanya, Numai cepat-cepat menambahi, “Maksudku, aku baru nyadar aku enggak bawa HP pas udah di ruang tunggu keberangkatan! Aku yakin udah masukin HP sama _charger_ ke tas, tapi pas kucek kok malah—“

 

Tinju Daishou sudah terkepal dan terangkat, siap diayunkan kapanpun ia mau. “Ke Osaka aja pakai naik pesawat! Naik kereta kek, travel kek—“

 

“Osaka apanya brengsek! Rumah Nenekku di Okinawa, woi!”

 

Kali ini, seluruh pandangan tertuju pada Daishou. Yang bersangkutan sudah menurunkan kepalan tangannya, sekarang membungkukkan badan sembilan puluh derajat tepat sambil menggumamkan permintaan maaf.

* * *

**(6)**

Sebagai ganti sudah sembarangan menuduh Numai, Daishou mendapat hukuman berupa jeweran di telinga. Dikarenakan Numai sedang diinterogasi oleh Pelatih dan Sakijima, tugas eksekusi hukuman dijalankan oleh Hiroo—yang tak kalah gemasnya dengan Numai. “Lain kali kalau dikasih pesan jangan didengerin sambil _chatting_ -an sama pacar, Kapten kampret…”

 

“Aku bukan kelelawar, Hiroo brengsek.”

 

Jeweran di telinga Daishou makin menguat.

* * *

**(7)**

Kedip sekali.

 

_Silau_ , batin Kuguri, seraya membiasakan diri dengan pencahayaan di… gym? Ia masih di gym?

 

“HP-mu enggak ada di rumah juga?”

 

Kuguri berkedip pelan lagi. _Suara Pelatih_ …

 

“Masa’ jatuh di jalan?” Ini Sakijima yang berkomentar, nadanya tidak percaya. Dari tempat Kuguri sekarang, yang bisa ia lihat hanyalah leher dan dagu Sakijima. Yang bersangkutan sendiri sedang mendangak, wajahnya menghadap seseorang yang sedang jadi sasaran pertanyaan.

 

Ada erangan frustasi. “Ya masa’ enggak ada yang lapor atau apa? Aku perginya seminggu lho ini!”

 

Mendengar suara satu itu, Kuguri berkedip cepat. Kesadarannya sudah kembali seluruhnya sekarang. Ia mencoba untuk bangun (Seguro berseru dari suatu arah, “Kuguri udah sadar!”), namun tangannya terasa lemas. Sakijima menekan bahunya, memerintahkannya untuk tetap berbaring tanpa suara. Tatapannya menusuk, membuat merinding. Makanya, Kuguri memilih untuk mematuhi dan kembali berbaring seperti semula.

 

Di sebelahnya, Numai duduk bersila. Kefrustasiannya menghilang; kelegaan terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Tangan kanan terangkat, memberi sapaan. Kuguri hanya mengangguk singkat, lalu dengan ringan berkata, “HP-nya Numai-san enggak jatuh di jalan, kok.”

 

“Eh, apa?”

* * *

**(8)**

Kuguri meminta seseorang untuk mengambil tasnya di ruang ganti. Daishou, yang masih dalam masa hukuman, dengan sangat terpaksa menyanggupi. Ia berlari ke ruang ganti sambil menggerutu (“ _Chatting_ -an sama pacar wajar aja ‘kan… Masa’ gara-gara itu Kapten ganti posisi jadi Pesuruh begini… Sial…”), lalu kembali beberapa menit kemudian dengan tas milik Kuguri di tangan.

 

Saat ia kembali, teman-temannya sedang menikmati oleh-oleh camilan yang dibawa Numai.

 

Bayangkan perasaannya, yang sudah lari kesana-kemari memanggil pelatih dan mengambil tas Kuguri, saat mendengar Hiroo berkata dengan entengnya, “Oleh-olehnya udah habis. Kamu enggak kebagian.” Bahkan tak ada permintaan maaf yang terucap. Sungguh ter-la-lu!

 

Ketika Daishou sudah pasrah akan nasib (meski dalam hati nama-nama penghuni kebun binatang sudah disebutkan semua), Kuguri menghampirinya dengan kresek hitam berisi roti soba dan botol air yang _bukan_ Daishou bawa tadi. Botol yang Daishou bawa tadi botol air minum biasa, tetapi yang Kuguri sodorkan ini…

 

“Daishou-san, maaf sampai enggak kebagian. Aku lapar banget soalnya, nungguin oleh-oleh yang dijanjiin Numai-san. Roti sobanya tadi yang dibawa Pelatih; minumnya Numai-san yang beli barusan. Maaf bagiannya Daishou-san kumakan.” Kuguri menunduk minta maaf.

 

Daishou tersenyum seraya menyeka air mata (imajiner). “Untunglah kamu belum terkontaminasi Kazuma, Kuguri.”

 

“Oi! Maksudnya ‘terkontaminasi’ barusan apa, woi!”

* * *

**(9)**

Numai menatap ponsel yang baru dikeluarkan Kuguri dari dalam tasnya tanpa berkedip. Di kedua sisinya, anggota tim inti lain—yang menjadi saksi penyelesaian insiden pingsannya Kuguri serta kasus hilangnya ponsel Numai—memasang ekspresi yang kurang lebih sama.

 

Agak kaku, Hiroo menunjuk ponsel yang _bukan_ milik Kuguri, tetapi ada di tangan Kuguri itu. Ia hapal betul warna dan model ponsel teman-temannya, dan Hiroo yakin kalau ponsel model _flip-phone_ yang ada di tangan Kuguri sekarang _bukan_ ponsel Kuguri. Ponsel Kuguri sudah model _smartphone_ , mereknya apel tergigit pula. _Flip-phone_ merah yang baru saja Kuguri keluarkan tentunya bukan smartphone yang selalu Kuguri bawa kemana-mana itu. Namun sekedar untuk memastikan matanya tidak mulai rabun, Hiroo basa-basi bertanya, “Itu bukan HP-mu ‘kan, Kuguri?”

 

Gelengan sekali.

 

Hiroo bertanya lagi, menyuarakan isi pikiran teman-temannya: “Itu HP-nya _Numai_ yang hilang ‘kan, Kuguri?”

 

Barulah Kuguri mengangguk. Dengan tampang datar turunan entah siapa, Kuguri menambahkan, “Ketemunya di kamar mandi, sehari habis Numai-san berangkat ke Okinawa.”

 

Meski firasatnya mengatakan untuk tetap diam, Daishou memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. _Cuma buat mastiin_ , batinnya kalut. _Cuma buat mastiin doang, biar enggak prasangka buruk dan mikir yang enggak-enggak soal temen sendiri…_

 

Sang Kapten (yang beberapa menit belakangan turun pangkat jadi Pesuruh) menarik napas dalam.

 

Dihembuskan perlahan.

 

Lalu.

 

“Kamar mandi lantai berapa?”

 

“Kamar mandi di lantai dua _rumahku_ , Daishou-san.”

 

Masih tanpa ijin, hening kembali menyeruak.

* * *

**(10)**

“HP-ku. Ketinggalan. Di kamar mandi rumah _mu_.”

 

“Yang pas di sebelah kamarku, ya.”

 

“Di kamar mandi sebelah _kamarmu_.”

 

“Tepatnya di sebelah keran wastafel tempat gosok gigi.”

 

Numai menerima kembali ponselnya dengan tangan gemetar. Keringatnya mengucur deras.

 

Pelatih Omizu berdehem. “Aku enggak bakal tanya kenapa ketemunya bisa sampai di sana, tapi—ayo semangat lagi! Kasus ditutup, latihan dilanjut! Ayo ayo ayo mana semangatnya!” Dan ia pun beranjak pergi, menghampiri anak didiknya yang lain, yang sudah masuk tahap latihan _serving_. Dengan langkah kaku dan _awkward_ , Akama dan Seguro mengikuti jejak sang Pelatih, disusul Takachiho dan Sakijima yang merasa urusan mereka sudah selesai di sana. “Kepo sama urusan pribadi orang itu enggak bagus buat kesehatan,” Sakijima beralasan sekaligus pamit, lalu meninggalkan Daishou dan Hiroo untuk mengawasi Numai dan Kuguri.

 

Hiroo memicingkan mata, pandangannya menuduh sekaligus _membunuh_. “Di kamar mandi rumahnya Kuguri, heh?”

 

Punggung Numai bergidik.

 

Tepukan Daishou di bahunya tidak membantu sama sekali.

 

“Sebagai sesama makhluk berstatus _taken_ di sini, selain kalian berdua sendiri—“ Jeda sebentar, biarkan Daishou mengumpat kesakitan saat jitakan keras Hiroo mendarat di kepalanya. “—aku cuma bisa bilang, jangan lupa pakai k—OUCH ITU JITAKAN LAIN BUAT APA HOI—“

 

Tatapan membunuh sekaligus menuduh Hiroo sudah hilang. Ekspresinya sudah kembali sedatar lantai gym. Sambil mengelus tangan yang digunakan untuk menjitak kepala Daishou, ia menjawab santai, “Jangan nyebut satu kata itu di hadapan anak bawah umur, Kapten.”

 

“Halah pret! Udah sama-sama enggak polos juga ini! Mentang-mentang masih jomblo jangan sok polos, Hiroo!”

 

Jitakan ketiga mendarat di tempat yang sama beberapa detik kemudian.

 

Umpatan Daishou kembali berkumandang merdu, sebagai musik penutup kasus pingsannya Kuguri dan hilangnya ponsel Numai.

 

**.**

**.**

**[end]**

 


	2. Kuguri, Oh, Kuguri...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Lain kali, kalau HP-ku ketinggalan di tempatmu lagi, ngembaliinnya jangan di depan umum lagi. Oke?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:**  
>  \- pasca-krisis di Nohebi  
> \- NumaKugu  
> \- _Kuguri_
> 
> **Disclaimer:**  
>  \- Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi

**(Ekstra - 11)**

Numai menghela napas panjang. “Kuguri, masih belum juga?”

 

Kuguri menggeleng, wajah dibenamkan di perut Numai. Keduanya sedang beristirahat di atas kasur di kamar Numai sekarang, setelah menghabiskan dua jam penuh dinasihati Pelatih Omizu soal, er, yah. Begitulah. Dan jangan salah. Mereka ada di kamar Numai begini bukan untuk yang ‘tidak-tidak’. Hanya sekedar beristirahat dan melepas kangen—yang terakhir itu niatnya Kuguri. Numai hanya ingin beristirahat dengan tenang setelah setengah hari naik pesawat dan berakhir disambut insiden saat latihan sore tadi.

 

“Kuguri, kamu berat. Geser dikit dong. Kakiku pegel.”

 

Kuguri tidak menggubris, masih keenakan memeluk pinggang kakak kelasnya. Matanya terpejam, mengingatkan Numai akan kucing Neneknya saat kepalanya dielus. Tahu akan kekeraskepalaan Kuguri yang hanya diketahui sedikit orang, Numai menyerah dan memilih untuk mengacak-acak rambut adik kelas sekaligus pacarnya itu. “Lain kali, kalau HP-ku ketinggalan di tempatmu lagi, ngembaliinnya jangan di depan umum lagi. Oke?”

 

Kuguri membuka sebelah mata, yang lain dibiarkan terpejam. “Tapi aku bosan. Ngelihat mereka syok begitu bikin bosannya hilang.”

 

“Kuguri.”

 

“Salah siapa coba, sampai bikin aku bosan?”

 

Tangan Numai turun, dari kepala mendarat di pipi. Ia mencubit pipi Kuguri agak keras, sampai Kuguri mengernyitkan dahi kesakitan. “Ngesampingin masalah itu, nge- _charge_ -nya udah selesai belum?”

 

Lagi-lagi, Kuguri menggeleng. _Kelewat_ santai. Lalu kembali membenamkan wajah di perut Numai. “Masih belum penuh. Masih kangen sama Numai-san.”

 

Pasrah sekaligus iseng (karena kurang kerjaan dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, selain berbaring dan meladeni tingkah Kuguri), Numai bertanya, “Udah berapa persen?”

 

Kuguri bergumam dengan mata kembali terpejam. “Hmm… Masih empat puluh persen.”

 

Numai mengubah posisinya, dari setengah duduk menjadi berbaring penuh. Buku yang semula dibaca ditaruh begitu saja dengan halaman terbuka sebagai penutup muka. “Bangunin aku kalau udah seratus persen.”

 

“Oke~”

 

“Atau pas makan malam. Sebelum makan malam.”

 

“ _Oyasumi_ , Numai-san.”

 

“Sebelum jam makan malam, Kuguri!”

 

Kuguri tidak menjawab.

 

(Numai menyerah. Ia benar-benar menyerah.)

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah mampir membaca~ Jejak sangat ditunggu kehadirannya~ Juga kemunculan sesama pelayar kapal kelewat langka ini, dimanapun kalian berada~ /terusnangis


End file.
